PhannieMay 2016
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: A drabble/one-shot for every day of the month, with the occasional Savant Par.
1. Orgins

_Welcome to Phanniemay! I'll be posting drabbles and one-shots for every day this month, and I'm very excited to do so!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

 **Characters:** Danny, Sam, and Tucker **  
Pairings:** None **  
Warnings:** Death mention

 **Orgins**

He didn't have a heartbeat. It seems like something that should shock you, leaving you emotional and bitter about a fist sized organ that only kept your meatsack of a body alive for less than century.

Sam was very worried. She kept touching his skin, looking for a nice sized vein that could carry a heartbeat. She tried taking off the jumpsuit that Danny had gone into the portal with, now inverted and seemingly fused to his skin.

Tucker only sat, mouth agape in shock. Danny felt bad for him. Here he was, learning that he took part in killing his best friend and Danny had accepted it.

He worried about his clothes underneath his jumpsuit. He liked that shirt.

"Sam," he grabbed her hands, her warm fingertips searching for a pulse on his neck. "It's no use. I think I'm dead."

Sam didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes. "No! You can't be dead, you're right here! I can touch you! You a-aren't dead, Danny!"

 _You're right,_ Danny thought. _I can't be dead because I've never felt so alive._

"Just, give me a minute, will you? I need to think." Danny whispered, closing his eyes.

 _I'm doing this for Sam. I'm doing this for Tucker._ Danny focused on warming his body to a normal, alive temperature. Two rings of light sparked into existence around his hips, painfully warm.

He opened his eyes, and gasped. His lungs, empty before, were now burning uncomfortably. He gripped the edge of the table, steadying himself to the gravity that didn't work on him only seconds before.

"Danny?" Tucker asked meekly. "You're alive?"

Danny felt his sluggish heart skip a beat. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."


	2. FentonWorks

**Characters:** Maddie, Jack, and Danny. Mention of Jazz **  
** **Pairings:** None unless you count Jack and Maddie **  
** **Warnings:** None

 **Fentonworks**

FentonWorks was designed to be the only laboratory that doubled as a living quarters for people living in ghost hot spots. Amity Park was the perfect place to build it, seeing as the town was built on a weak spot between the Ghost Zone and the Human World. It also had a decent school system and generally nice people living there.

"So we could kiss the kids goodbye as they walk to school and then drill a hole to another dimension! I love it!" Jack had said, then proceeding to accidentally blow up a sample of ectoplasm.

Maddie shifted baby Daniel to her other arm and helped Jack wipe the green goop off his face. She knew that having children around untested ectoplasm samples is dangerous, but there's just no way you can raise two kids and have a job at the same time.

Maybe moving to Amity Park is a good idea. Maybe Jasmine could make some friends her age instead of talking to the ectoplasm samples. Maybe Danny could grow up in an almost normal environment.

She wiped a small glob of ectoplasm that had somehow gotten onto Danny's leg, not noticing how it dissolved into his leg as she dabbed a washcloth at the sample.


	3. Road Trip

_(Takes place when they crash on that truck thing in Reality Trip)_

 **Characters:** Danny, Tucker, Sam  
 **Pairings:** Slight DannyXTuckerXSam (Eternal Trio) **  
Warnings:** None

 **Road Trip**

The truck was filled with tomorrow's newspapers. It was an international paper, plastered with their faces on the front page, along with a short article about how, after nine days of the whole country searching, there hasn't been a trace of the Phantom or his human friends.

It was quite ironic. Because here they are, the country's most wanted fugitives who haven't done anything wrong (Other than half killing their best friend) sleeping on a mattress made of those newspapers.

Sam tried to read one, the inside of the truck lit faintly by Danny's ghostly glow. She soon gave up, and the trio took turns playing games on Tucker's PDA, which miraculously hadn't lost its battery.

Soon Tucker had fallen asleep, head resting on Danny's thin shoulder, and Sam soon after. Danny carefully unfolded the newspaper Sam was trying to read, and laid it gently across their bodies in an attempt to keep them warm. The truck wasn't heated, and Danny noticed Tucker was shivering earlier.

They were only humans. The only people that cared for him and he was going to keep them as comfortable as possible, even if that meant de-transforming so his body temperature was higher, losing precious seconds if they needed to escape.

He shifted his arms around their warm bodies, holding them close as they rode into the unknown.

... 

Something bright and warm shined into his face, waking him up silently. Months of ghost hunting had taught him to wake up quickly and quietly, analyzing the situation before even waking up fully.

A heavyset man with a salt-and-pepper mustache was shining a flashlight in his face. Danny tightened his grip around his friends in an attempt to wake them up but failed. He fearfully looked up at the man, silently begging him not to sell them out.

The man knew who the stowaways were. Their faces have been all over the news since the boy revealed he was a ghost to the entire world. There was a pretty generous reward for the three of them if they get captured alive.

But this man looked at this child, Daniel, and saw his own son in his fearful eyes. He was only a truck driver, and hardly ever got to see his son. His wife worked two jobs, and between the two of them they were able to get enough money to raise their kid.

He can't hurt this kid. No matter how much money were on their heads, there was no way he would ever forget that fearful look.

"I thought I heard a noise back here, but it must have been the wind. I don't see anything in this truck but newspapers." The man said, maintaining eye contact with Daniel Fenton. "I'll be driving to San Diego now, and I should get going. I don't have time to worry about newspapers."

The man walked out of the truck, locking the truck door behind him.

Then he huffed, his breath turning visible in the cold mountain air. He got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the gas station. He had a family to feed, after all.


	4. Ember

**Characters:** Ember **  
Pairings:** None **  
Warnings:** Death

 **Ember**

It was September when she died. It sort of wasn't her fault.

She was on tour with her small band across the state, performing at small park concerts and sleeping in the van. Every night one of the band members would slowly strum some chords on her guitar, luring the rest of the band to sleep.

It was the year 1969, and music had become more diverse than it had in nearly thirty years. More vinyl disks were sold that year then the rest of the 60's combined, and Amber was enjoying every minute of it. She and her band had even produced a couple of disks, playing them in the back of the van as they drove across the country.

They had even performed at the Woodstock festival just weeks before. They crowd had gone crazy for Amber as she did complicated backflips across the stage and then belting out a beautiful solo.

But that all ended when someone, maybe a drunky from across the town, walked in front of their van while Amber was driving.

She killed the man, herself, and the entire band.

But she didn't blame the guy. He was a good guitar player and could come up with good lyrics for new songs.

And it was because of him, her band would be able to live forever, writing music for the crowds to listen to for all eternity. They are the band that never goes out of style, with music that never gets old. Rather, it adapts itself to the time period and only seems to get better.

And the crowds love them. The 70's was a great decade. The 80's was full of new material to work with. The 90's were a bit weird, but they adapted well to the neon and day-glo.

2004 was the best year yet. Television and audio have improved enough to broadcast her concert all over the entire world! _Humans,_ she decided. _Are very useful in ways they don't even realize._


	5. Dance

_A/N: Eh I kinda slacked on this one_

 **Characters:** Tucker, Danny **  
Pairings:** Slight DannyXTucker (Savant Par)  
 **Warnings:** If this didn't spark a sexual awakening for Tucker then practice kissing sure did

 **Dance**

Tucker Foley hated dancing if it was by himself. He felt awkward with his limbs going everywhere and everyone looking at him. Dancing in his room alone was alright, but only if the lights were off so even he won't see how bad he was.

Dancing with another person was different.

He learned that in seventh grade when they did an entire unit on dancing in Gym class. There were no girls left to dance with (Sam was in another period that year) so him and Danny danced with each other.

Tucker found it fun to move his body with someone else, even if he was dancing a girl's part. HE could move a limb, and Danny would move his in sync. It was a perfect clockwork that Tucker craved.

He couldn't wait until the next school dance.


	6. Wes

_Wes Weston is the best Phandom OC fight me._

 _Disclaimer: Technically the whole Phandom owns Wes but we don't own Danny Phantom._

 **Characters:** Wes Weston, Danny **  
Pairings:** DannyXWes (Unidentified Flying Ship)  
 **Warnings:** Public Displays of Affection, some swearing

 **Wes**

Wes Weston was not bisexual, thank you very much.

He was gay as fuck.

But he didn't have time for that type of stuff. With a schedule so busy as his with basketball and school and then his _even gayer_ father he couldn't put in time for a relationship.

Or that's what he thought. Kissing Fenton behind the school was not in the plan. At all.

He was about to transform into Phantom, that much he knew. Fenton was crouched behind a dumpster as a ghost attacked random students inside. Wes had a video camera and everything, ready to record the solid proof that Danny Fenton is a ghost.

Fenton must have heard him, because he turned around. He gestured for Wes to come closer, and Wes cautiously did.

Then Fenton had grabbed his shirt, kissing him full on the lips. And by god were they much softer than Wes had ever let himself think about.

Then Fenton pulled away too soon, _transforming right in front of him_ and flying off.

That _asshole._


	7. Amity Park: A nice place to live!

Characters: Danny, Billboard  
Pairings: DannyXBillboard  
Warnings: Swearing and my sarcastic mind

 **Amity Park: A nice Place to Live!**

 _Amity Park: A nice place to live!_ Was the last thing Danny Phantom read before he smacked into the billboard, feeling his nose crack and falling to the platform just below the ad.

Livid green ectoplasm gushed from his nose, and he pinched it, willing the ectoplasm to clot. He glared at the billboard. If it hadn't been in his way, he could be at school by now and wouldn't have a broken nose.

 _Or you know,_ Danny thought. _I could have gone intangible. What type of ghost am I?_

Oh yeah. An alive one.

He shot three ectoblasts at the billboard, carving a frowny face into the hardened plaster. "Fuck you!"

And he flew away, going though the billboard this time.


	8. Vacation

**Chracters:** Danny, mentions of Tucker and Sam and goverment peoples **  
Pairings:** Nein **  
Warnings:** Government adulation

 **Vacation**

Danny Fenton never went on a vacation during the Winter Break (Or Summer break, or even Spring Break). It was mostly due to his ghost-obsessed family who loved to argue over the existence of Santa Claus every. Single. Year.

It also had something to do with the fact that his parents didn't _want_ to go anywhere. Everything they ever wanted was in Amity Park, and any vacation they took anywhere was normally to hunt ghosts. Danny remembered a ski trip in northern Canada where his parents tried to hunt ghosts while seven-year-old Jazz tried to protect Danny from avalanches.

He never had very many vacations in general.

So signing up to go to Italy with his two best friends? Sure! Airports? No problem!

 _Right?_

The government had installed new ectoplasmic detectors everywhere. Airports, government property, even in the White House.

All he had to do was walk into customs, and the whole airport was shut down while several government officials halled off Danny in ghost-proof restraints.

There goes any vacation. Danny would be spending the rest of his life in a laboratory.

 _Whoops._


	9. Water

_Danny would totally be on the swim team later in high school_

 **Characters** : Danny  
 **Pairings** : None  
 **Warnings** : Otherworldlyness and general creepy half dead stuff

 **Water**

He didn't know that swimming is so much like flying. Gravity didn't exist in the water as much as it did on the land. You could do flips and sink to the bottom or float to the top without even thinking about it.

The only problem is air. Humans need oxygen to survive, which is quite annoying at times. It's something that Danny could definitely get along fine without, but his swimming coaches tended to try to rescue him if he stayed under for more than five minutes.

He swore he just had good lungs.

His teammates were nice, too. They wouldn't replace Tucker or Sam in a million years, but at least they weren't jealous of him or tried to shove him in a locker.

But actually swimming? It was like flying in a human body. The way how Danny cut through the water, his body angled so he'll get less resistance and go much faster then should be possible at his age was _amazing_.

He never tried used his ghost powers in the water (Although he may have used his intangibility on some turns because he can't control his instincts)

His coaches were scared of him. Danny didn't realize it, but they stopped trying to save him the third time around he hung out longer than five minutes underwater.

Because whenever he's under there his eyes glow a bright, unnatural green.

Danny Fenton was definitely not a normal student, and if he should drown the coaches would be relieved.


	10. Video Games

_Okay oKAY I did Savant Par for this prompt fight me_

 **Characters** : Danny, Tucker  
 **Pairings** : Savant Par (DannyXTucker)  
 **Warnings** : Public Displays of Affection

 **Video Games**

Video games were their go-to date if they couldn't sneak into town. Tucker would casually ask his parent if they could have a sleepover because a new game came out, or vise versa for Danny's parents. Danny's parents tended to say yes more often as they spent most nights working late, so why can't Danny?

Then they'll spend a few hours playing the game, their feet crossed together as they lost themselves in the plot of the game. Occasionally they'll switch controllers so the other would have a chance at playing character 1.

Then they'll beat the game, cheering quietly as the boss was defeated. Then Danny would put his arm around Tucker's shoulders, and Tucker would stiffen, smiling in the darkness.

It nearly always escalated after that. Because they thought the other tasted so damn _good_ and it was hard enough to keep their hormonal urges under control long enough.

But it wasn't always hot and heated. Sometimes Danny would fly them onto the roof of the Fenton's house to stargaze. It was much more interesting to kiss your boyfriend while floating a hundred feet in the air.


	11. Folklore

**Characters** : None  
 **Warnings** : Otherworldlyness crap

 **Folklore**

The forest was filled with sprites of the dead. Or sometimes it was a mountain. Once Danny even heard a version with an entire ocean filled with people who've drowned there.

The stories we incorrect. Once upon a time they may have been filled with truth, but in modern day the legends need to change.

It was not a forest, or a mountain, or even an ocean. It was a city.

Amity Park sat right on top of a weak point between dimensions, and as a result ghosts could jump over. It took a lot of willpower and concentration, and once you got over to the Human World you _weren't coming back._

Then his parents came along, creating a permanent door between the worlds. Now the ghosts could just come in whenever they want.

The forest was supposed to bring you luck, whenever it be good or would either haunt you or take pity on lost travelers, showing them the way out.

It was much like that now. Most ghosts were friendly and even had normal human jobs. The Ghostwriter had sold several novels, despite most of his work being in the language of the ghosts and therefore impossible to pronounce with human vocal cords.

But this town was only a legend. Despite it having several governments interested, no one actually knew where it was. If you ask any of the living residents in Amity Park what state you were in, they would only think about it for a minute, before shrugging. No one really gave much thought into it. So what if you didn't know what state you were in?

And if you go anywhere else in the world and ask them about the non-existent town, or even look it up on the internet, you won't find a single thing.

Because Amity Park is just a myth.


	12. Fusion

_AU in which Danny got a Gem in the accident instead of ghost powers and has a really bad crush on Tucker._

 _This went a bit longer then I meant to but oH WELL_

 _And I probably will continue this for a later drabble or something so be ready for extreme gayness_

 **Characters** : Danny, Tucker, Sam  
 **Pairings** : Savant Par (DannyXTucker)  
 **Warnings** : Out-of-body experience

 **Fusion**

It started with that damned music.

Sam had somehow wired her her phone to Danny's ancient radio, and now fizzled dubstep was crackling through the speakers. Occasionally Sam would pick up her phone to do an equation, and the music would fill with static.

Danny tried to focus on the textbook that he was supposed to be studying, but it was rather difficult when the gem he gotten fused to his body just a few months back was _faintly glowing._

It had done weird things before. The gem made him get powers that even he couldn't understand. And only he could stop corrupted gems that would sprout from the earth like zombies.

But it had never _glowed_ before. Danny tried to ignore it. He had a test on Monday and was several pages behind the reading.

The music was catchy. Danny found himself nodding slightly to the beat, listening to the lyrics to be said and the bass to drop. He tapped the pen on the edge of the textbook, barely focusing on the information at all.

He didn't notice Tucker was also nodding to the beat in his headphones.

He didn't notice that their elbows were barely touching.

But he did notice Tucker's hand move onto his, and a great flash of light emitting from his gem.

He felt his mind melt away.

And when he opened his eyes, he wasn't quite _there_ anymore.

And they gasped in sync. "What the-"

"Did we-"

"What!"

"Tucker?!"

" _Danny?_ "

"The heck-"

"Did we do?" The fusion finished.

Sam only stared in shock. What used to be her best friends was now a dark skinned _thing_ with two pairs of arms. Their outfits looked like someone had torn up their outfits with safety scissors, and had haphazardly sewn them back together in the dark. And the face!

Sam had seen fusions before, but never like this. Their faces were mashed together, with Danny's features on Tucker's dark skin. Their eyes, although not increased in number, were a bright teal that almost glowed in the sunlight.

"Did you guys just _fuse?_ " Sam mouthed,

"I think we did!" They grinned. "This is amazing! I can feel-"

"Everything! Even-"

"You can feel that?"

"Yes!"

They wrapped their arms around their body, their eyes welling up with happy tears. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
They sobbed happily together,

"I think I should leave you guys alone," Sam whispered.

The fusion regarded her. "Sam, don't be afraid. We- I think- like this. It feels- Like you've spent your whole life incomplete and- now you're whole. You're- Complete."

Sam nodded. "I know. I just think you two lovebirds need some privacy."

Green blush colored the fusion's cheeks. "Thank you,"

They started talking again when Sam closed the door.

"You've had a-"

"No! I mean-"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"I know you can feel my emotions-"  
"I'm afraid to look-"  
"Just look!"  
"I can't!"  
"Why?"

The fusion was silent. "Because I know-"  
"I liked you, okay?"  
"How do I know you're not just-"  
"Just look oh my god-"

"Stop! We're falling apart-"  
"Just look, dude!"

There was a pause. And then the fusion started crying again.

"I-"

"We're one person. We're together."  
"Yes-"

"Should we-"

"Stand?"  
"Yes."  
The fusion placed their hands on the ground, and pulled themselves upwards. They took a tentative step, nearly tripping over their own feet.

Then they cheered, running around the small room and waving their hands with the music. They caught a glimpse of them in the mirror and grinned wildly.

"It's us! It's me!"

They pulled up short, almost falling onto the bed. "I need a name!"

"Tanny?" They stuck out their tongue. "No!"

"How about Ducker?"

"Tunny?"

"Taniel?"  
"I like that name. Taniel."

They spun around the room, giggling wildly. "We're Taniel now!"


	13. Amorpho

The other ghosts didn't like him much. Even when he was young, playing games with the other ghost children were never fun. His parents told him not to worry about it, that one day he'll be a powerful ghost that would rule the world if he wanted too.

He liked his parents. He should visit them sometime, if he could remember where they were.

He loved to cause chaos. Visits to the human world mostly involved him transforming into humans, gaining their trust, then turning into a terrifying monster. It was enough to cause chaos, but controlled. No one would believe the other humans, and he would be gone the next day, off to another town to terrify.

Sometimes he scared the whole town. But that caused too much chaos. It was easier when the chaos was controlled, easy to stop.

Amorpho may have been a ghost, but he didn't believe in ruining people's lives.

Maybe that's why he was alone


	14. Season Three

_Inspired after ghost-chicky's actor AU! 'Martin' here plays Vlad._

 **Season Three**

Martin didn't think that the new writer on the board would change too many things. Maybe their episodes they taped would have some new content, or maybe his character would get a redemption ark. He loved his character, and would love to see Vlad be on the good side for once.

Then the auditions came. A lot of the writer's buddies tried out for new villains, most of them broad-shouldered and lanky. Martin didn't think much of it, until he read the scripts for one of the episodes called _Livin' Large._

He flipped.

"Danny is completely out of character!" He yelled at the new writer. "If he would be so easily corrupted by wealth, he would have taken Vlad's offer to be his apprentice long ago! _Are you telling me you'll alter Danny's entire character that he worked hard on to make it balanced just so you could get your grandfather in the script?!"_

The new writer shot him a glare. "It was the only way I could work him into a part."

Martin's hands shook violently. "He could have been a side character, or a teacher at Danny's school! Or even better, he couldn't have been in the episode at all, and we'll have a normal episode where everyone is _completely. In. Character."_

"Out." The writer only said. When Martin refused to move he shouted. "Out!"

Martin left, slamming the door behind him.


	15. SciFi

_I cheated and did ghostfiish's space au_

 **SciFi**

"Mom!" Danny shouted. "Jazz is doing the thing where she writes down everything I'm doing again!"

Maddie poked her head inside the living room to see Jazz writing furiously in a notebook and her seven-year old adopted son floating, his scarf wrapped around his body.

"Jasmine, leave your brother alone. Danny, how about you play outside for a little bit?"

Danny glanced outside at the rows of corn swaying in the summer breeze. "Okay!"

He landed on the ground with a slight oomph and ran outside, tying the scarf around his waist as he went. Jazz scribbled some words in the notebook before running after them.

Maddie watched her children run around in the sun, Jazz's red hair and Danny's pale green skin shining in the light.


	16. Red

_How could I not do Valerie for the theme "Red."_

 **Red**

She liked Red. Red had a great impact on her life and without it she wouldn't be Valerie Grey.

Red was the color of the car her mom was driving when someone ran a Red light and killed her. Red was the color of her suit and mask so she could hunt Green ghosts. Red was the color of human blood, that gave her life and was the reason her heart still beat.

She didn't know why Phantom's blood was Red when he was Green. It wasn't overly so, just enough Red with the Green that stained her carpet.

It glowed in the dark. But the Red didn't.

Maybe it was just her, but he always seemed much more _alive_ than the other ghosts. His eyes gleamed with a spark that ghosts couldn't quite duplicate. That, along with her watched that told her when a ghost was nearby, was the only reason she could tell an overshadowed civilian from a normal one.

Danny Fenton didn't quite have that spark either. Maybe it was growing up with parents that studied the paranatural that made him lose it. Her equipment told her he had large amounts of ectoplasm in his body, and the only logical explanation she could come up with was his parents.

His blood was Red, but not overly so. It had just enough Green that Valerie noticed when Dash threw a ball at him in gym class, making his nose bleed.

Flakes of ectoplasm, in human- Red- blood.

She didn't know what to think.


	17. Food

_How could I not do Ghost Hunger?_

 **Food**

Ghosts didn't need food. In fact, as Danny slowly got used to his new powers, he didn't eat much. And when he did eat, it tasted of cardboard.

But yet he was hungry. He craved something that his human mind couldn't quite place a finger on, but whatever it was he needed it badly.

He could feel his ghost half starving.

It wasn't until he was down in his parent's lab when he found out what he needed. A small cartilage of ectoplasm had broken mysteriously, and it smelled _delicious._

And he needed it. Now.

Before he could realize what he was doing, he had carefully taken the broken beaker in his hand and had forced the ectoplasm down his throat. It was a bit like slimy jello that tasted of salt but it was satisfying. Before he could stop himself he had grabbed another one and had downed it in two gulps.

He set the empty beaker on the lab table, and smacked his lips. He hadn't felt fully satisfied from a meal in _months_.

And to think that all he needed was some ectoplasm.


	18. Frostbite

**Pairings:** Savant Par **(** DannyXTucker **)  
Warnings: **None

 **Frostbite**

Danny was afraid to cuddle as a ghost. His body temperature was a freezing negative five degrees fahrenheit on average, and he was afraid he'll give Tucker frostbite. Or freeze him to death. Or he'll wake up and only Tucker's empty shell would be there, long gone.

Tucker, however, didn't mind the cold. He'll lean against danny's cold body while they were on a video game date, and kiss him as a ghost before he flew off. He knew Danny didn't want to spend too much time as a ghost because he was afraid of hurting him, but Tucker didn't care. He loved every single part of Danny and that included his notable lack of body heat.


	19. Favorite Outfit

**Favorite Outfit**

 _FentonWorks: Est. 1984_ was printed in size 4 px font just on the inside of the collar, hidden behind the red trim. Even if someone did spot the small lettering, it would take a while to read it, especially if he was moving.

He had several of them folded neatly into his dresser drawer, not because he choose to wear any other shirt. His parents never let him buy any other shirts.


	20. Snow

**Snow**

Snow days weren't supposed to happen in the middle of an American summer. The weatherman had called for temperatures in the upper nineties for the next week with not even a hint of cloud coverage to dull the heat.

But Monday morning there was thick white snow piled in the park and layered thickly on rooftops. Elaborate ice sculptures stood in people's yards, and the air was chilly despite every single thermometer saying it was well above the freezing point.

All day Phantom was spotted in the sky, fresh snow falling in his wake. It tired him out to the point where he would collapse into a booth at the Nasty Burger and devour seven hamburgers while his friends only stared.

But it was worth it to see the children happy. Phantom even got all of the children into a giant snowball fight with him. It was even rumored that the Red Huntress was involved.


	21. Monster

_Sorry for not posting this yesterday, my family took a day trip to NASA and I forgot about this._

 **Monster**

It took twenty years for every cell in your body to be replaced. Phantom knew that.

A few times the clock would painfully reset, the human seperated from his soul. Every time he would fuse with Danny again, each time more painful for _him_ then the last.

His time was almost up. Danny only had a few cells infused with the original ectoplasm left. He must have felt it, because he tried to use his powers less and less as the years went by.

And who wouldn't feel a monster itching in your skin?


	22. Star

**Star**

She wanted a gift. The stars gave it to her.

Maybe that's why she called herself Star. One so beautiful that the heavens themselves weren't worthy of having her in their skies. A short in simple name that got the point across. But humans choose the simplest of words for the beautiful things.

She wanted a gift, and the stars granted her it. Eternal beauty for as long as Orion was in the skies.

Maybe that's why she wore a nine around her chest, even after all these years. Nine centuries left until she closed her eyes for the last time.


	23. Dragons

**Dragons**

It was an accident. An accident that rearranged his body, enlarging his muscles and grinding his bones into a pulp before spitting them out in unfamiliar shapes that painfully poked out at odds and ends. It tore thick slits down his back that burned for days afterwards, even though he tried to keep the impulses under control.

There were shiny black scales that would form in a pattern just below his elbow at the most inconvenient times. He tried everything from cutting to burning them, but they never broke or even dulled.

You can't break dragon scales after all.

And the worse part? It wasn't his organs turning to mush or his teeth painfully enlarging, becoming heavy in his small mouth.

It was his parents. They hunted his kind. They hunted the people that could turn into monsters. They successfully killed Vladimir Masters, making a baby blanket for Danny out of his pelt. The shriveled remains of his wings hung over the fireplace, and it didn't take much to get Jack to tell the story of how he shot the biggest dragon of them all.

They killed their own friend and they wouldn't hesitate to kill their son.


	24. Music

_Takes place in the same universe as Fusion (Chapter 13)_

 **Music**

Note to self: Never take a half-gem to the school dance. No matter how cute he is.

They had already gotten a lot of stares. Danny had only revealed his status as a half-gem two weeks before, and the fact that they were the only heterosexual couple on the dance floor didn't help.

But most of the stares were directed at Danny, and his exposed gem fused into his chest. It poked just above the shirt collar, and gleamed in the faint lighting. Then they would shift to Tucker, probably wondering how Danny ended up with a geek like him.

He felt Danny's hand slip into his own, and he smiled. "You wanna dance, baby? Make all the kids in here jealous?" Danny whispered just loud enough over the music.

Tucker grinned wildly, pushing his glasses up with his free hand. "Of course!"

The music was some sort of electronic remixes of popular songs mashed together. The volume was turned up loud enough so Tucker could feel the beat through his sneakers. It even got the teacher chaperones nodding their heads to the beat.

It got the couple to swing and spin, their limbs moving together like clockwork. It got the couple to lean in, their foreheads just touching. They didn't seem to notice the light emitting from Danny's gem, but the nearby dancers did. They gasped as the light enveloped the two, growing several more feet before it disappeared.

A dark skinned _thing_ had took their place. It had four spindly arms, and was dressed in a tattered suit. Its face was a mash of both Tucker and Danny's features, and Danny's gem glistened on it's chest.

Someone had paused the music, and the gym was utterly silent.

The thing opened its eyes, a question dying on its tan lips. It looked rather embarrassed on appearing without a warning, and nervously shifted its arms. Then it glowed, spitting out Danny and Tucker before anyone could recover enough to take a picture of it.

They offered no explanation, and pushed themselves out of the crowd before the students could recover from their shock.


	25. Summoning

**Summoning**

Danny couldn't remember the last time he sat down with his family to eat a nice, homemade dinner but he knew it was long before he told his parent about his ghost half. Although they tended to gather around the pizza box or the cold boxes of chinese takeout before going back to their separate lives, it didn't count as a dinner. Jazz was too busy with her studies to sit down and do normal human things like eating, and Maddie never had the time to make a full cooked meal.

So eating Maddie's famous fried chicken and Jack's homemade (and slightly glowing) mashed potatoes? Danny would kill for only a taste on his dry lips.

And the fork, loaded with steaming flavor, fell to the floor as Danny disappeared with a thin pop.

His eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room unnaturally fast. His hand, now empty, curled into a fist when he spotted a thick line of salt pooled around his feet. He moved his head upwards to get a good look at the room, ignoring his neck cracking from the journey. Several figures in hooded white cloaks with thin eyeholes cut into them stared at him, seemingly stunned on summoning a regular human.

A string of sounds in an unnatural language that sounded suspiciously like swears hissed from his mouth. Ectoplasm pooled into his curled hands, casting his face in an unnatural glow. The humans took several tentative steps back.

" _DO YOU REALIZE HOW CLOSE I WAS TO EATING THAT CHICKEN?"_


	26. Happily ever after

**Happily Ever After**

He thought that he could live happily ever after. What a filthy human wish. If there was one thing all humans agreed on, is that everyone had different opinions of every subject.

And that included the controversial subject of half ghosts.

Should such a thing be allowed to live? A freak of nature, a half blood, not a ghost but not a human. A human body pumped with toxic chemicals into his blood that allowed him to access the unworldly powers of the ghosts.

Such a thing shouldn't exist.


	27. Reboot and Shitpost

_have i ever told yall i am a filithy memer_

 **Reboot**

It's the year 2040. The phandom has expanded to thousands of angst-loving people. The phandom birthday calendar has broken three times. Phantomrose96 has written seventy six fics where Danny is fatally impaled in some sort of way. Hijakistu has chopped off fifteen limbs to this date and is banned in China. Sapphireswimming literally became a laptop and sprews out shitposts. Myriamsart converted half of the fandom to italian food. No one knows where punkhalfghosts has gone but occasionally a meme is reblogged onto their account and everyone screams. It's rumored that they and narwhalsarefalling took over a small country and made it gay.

Butch Hartman's dying wish was for the phandom to leave his show alone. So obviously Adult Swim recruited these angsty writers/artists to make the saddest reboot ever. (We still aren't sure how they found punkhalfghosts, but it's rumored that old homestuck art and a lot of screaming was involved.)

The reboot aired on April 4th. The first five minutes had seventeen swears. The episode featured ghost hunger.

Throughout the first season Danny died and came back a total of three times, got stabbed, became gay, dated Dash before kissing Tucker behind the school, got dissected, lost his heart, pulled the best prank possible on Wes Weston, and got high on blood blossoms.

It was the best cartoon ever.


	28. The Foleys

**Pairing:** Savant Par (DannyXTucker)

im gonna drag u guys into savant par hell watch me

 **The Foleys**

Tucker Foley did not believe in love at first sight. Love was an emotion that grew over time and strengthened as life went on. Sure, you can see someone and think that they're cute, but you wouldn't want to marry that person and have a family together right then and there. You'll want to have a few dates, maybe kiss a time or five, and slowly realize that you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life with anyone else. That you're incomplete until they came along.

It didn't matter the gender, the orientation, or even if there was more than one person. Love took time.

Maybe he believed that because of his parents. Ever since he was small he would listen to his parents renact their college love story, and he could see in their eyes that they truly loved each other.

They met in college. They were in the same classes despite having different majors, and became study buddies. Then one day they both got trapped in a building during a blizzard and spent the night telling stories and holding hands.

Maybe he thought it was sweet because he hear it so many times. Maybe he really like cheesy stories. Maybe because it had an eerie resemblance to his own love story.

He had been friends with Danny since they were both in diapers. He always thought Danny was beautiful, but in that familiar way where you were expecting your friend to look like nothing else.

But something changed. Danny's hair, no matter what color, would fall beautifully over his forehead. How his eyes would reflect any light, no matter how dark the room was. How they would shimmer a dangerous green whenever anyone tried to bully Tucker. How his hands were never still unless they were clasped around Tucker's. How his lips were always dry because of flying at high speeds and never bothering to use chapstick.

Oh god he was such a sap.


	29. Peace

**Peace**

"Peace out, old-" was the last thing Vlad heard before he felt his form shrink into the Fenton thermos. He assumed that Daniel was making a crack at his age, as saying "peace out" wasn't a popular saying in this day and age.

But that wasn't his concern right now. He remembered what Skulker told him about the Fenton Thermos, and it made his stomach flip. It felt like walls were compressing on his skin, squeezing him into nothing.

He was blind. He was deaf. If there was a word he knew for not _smelling_ anything he would use it here. Vlad didn't get scared often, but now he felt his dead heart racing in his chest.

If he had a heart. Or veins. Or a body. Because right now he had nothing.

Skulker had told him time didn't exist in the thermos. He claimed it was relaxing, a limbo in which you could restore your energy. Peaceful, even.

But not to a half human. It was disorienting to suddenly feel time freeze around you, your cells no longer duplicating and your lungs caught in an intake of breath.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. You can't scream when you're frozen in time.


	30. Free Day

**Free Day**

"Sam, what if this doesn't work?" Taniel whispered. The extra pair of limbs moved nervously under their baggy sweater. "The people here aren't even used to gems, much less a fusion of their gem hero and a human."

"Well, you do look like Tucker and Danny, but you're too tall for people to make the connection. We've hidden the gem and the hands, and you're wearing sunglasses. You just look like a supermodel, not a fusion."

Taniel let out a shaky breath. "Okay. But you have to hold my hand."

"Deal," Sam smiled. She pulled Taniel to their feet and clasped her hand in theirs. Taniel gripped her fingers tightly.

They pushed the door open to the Nasty Burger, and they both instinctively went to their usual booth, sliding into the side of the table Danny and Tucker usually took. Taniel nervously looked around, spotting a booth of popular kids nearby.

"Are they looking at us?"

"No. Do you want a burger?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you like veggies on burgers?"

"Are you sure!"

"Taniel! They aren't. I'm putting veggies on your burger."

"Go ahead. Tucker needs some vegetables in his diet." Taniel whispered. Than-

"Ew! No- Yes, I need- Ahh!"

Taniel's form glowed, and unfused, drawing some glances from the other tables.

"Goddamnit Tucker!"Danny pushed himself onto the bench. When Taniel unfused he had somehow ended up underneath the table. "Can't you just have some greens in your diet?"

"Of course not. And you're the one who wanted them that caused us to unfuse!"

"It's for your own good!"

"I'll die young, then!"

"So you'll rather eat my ass rather than a piece of lettuce?"

Tucker paused. "Well, that tasted delicious, so-"

"Tucker no."


End file.
